Proxies
Proxy or Proxies, are a given term for people who are possessed or under the influence of The Slenderman. It is suspected that Proxies do the actual, physical work for The Slenderman, such as creating and manipulating objects, destroying and leaving evidence, creating videos and responding on Twitter or other social networking, and influencing victims as needed, destroying their sanity or killing them in the process. Origins Proxies most likely got their start from early Slenderman works' usage of mental influence from The Slenderman. Early stories of the Slenderman and creepypasta indicated that Slenderman was able to telepathically communicate or influence his victims or those he wished to do his bidding. The most common early evidence for this was the usage of telepathic communication to speak to children who he would lead outdoors and then into the forest. He also used the telepathy to control his victims without their knowing and bring them into his domain. Several stories in particular focus on the strength and usage of this power. The idea behind proxies may be derived from the idea that he could not only influence his victims, but also influence individuals to do as he wishes to get to his victims. Proxies are considered the primary or secondary antagonists of most Slenderman based ARG's. Symbols and Markings Each proxy appears to have some kind of symbol of their own. If not, they sometimes share the marks of others. It's unknown what each mark means; Whether they have an actual paranormal or physical use, or simply a symbol of Slenderman's repeating presence. But one marking that is famous as signs of both the Proxies and The Slenderman is the circle with X inside, in which is called the Operator's Symbol in which is a big influence within many stories and ARG's based on The Slenderman. Types of Proxy These types of examples have not been confirmed but are the closest to how a certain type of proxies act or are. These examples are from the following Slenderman-based blog Encyclopedia Slenderia 1 - The Hallowed - those who have been totally dominated by him and act only upon his will. Brainless, emotionless drones. Useful for attacking but otherwise useless. From my limited interactions, they just sit around in a catatonic state when he's not leading them like puppets. Standard mooks. 2 - The Berserkers - those who are under his control but can act on their own when he can't be arsed commanding them. These are far more dangerous than the Hallowed, because they can work their way into positions of trust to further his agenda. They often think they're Agents, but they're not really…. 3 - The Sleepers - who are under his control but not aware…. Often Runners, they come under his control when they're mind is at its weakest, during blackouts or sleep. He then uses them to attack other Runners. They are, for this reason, considerably more dangerous than Berserkers; Berserkers act like they're not under his control, but Sleepers don't know. 4 - The Agents - who act for him despite not being under his control. Whatever their motivations, if they act on his behalf, then they are Agents…. One of their biggest assets is that they're totally sane and retain all of their mental faculties which means they can target Runner in ways far more creative than anything that the Tall One himself can think up. Albert Conaghan is the reference. 5 - The Revenants - who are too wary to speak of right now. Suffice to say... we (Revenants) are far and away the most dangerous. And that's not a boast, it is a statement of fact. It's a good thing for you that we're few in number and an even better thing that none of us are currently in the field. Examples of Proxies One of the well known Proxies or mind controlled victims of the Slenderman is of the Masked Man (nicknamed Masky) and the Hooded Person (nicknamed Hoody) from the first Slenderman-based ARG series, MarbleHornets. It is also suggest that these 2 are the main people who are operating the YouTube Channel known as ToTheArk, a channel that likes to taunt as well as give disturbing and cryptic codes and messages to the main user and protagonist of the series, Jay. Using him as a pawn in a game to find a mystic but yet unknown Object/Place/Person know as The Ark. But it is unknown why these 2 are trying to help the Slenderman to find The Ark since Jay is stuggling to defeat the Slenderman and trying to find The Ark as well. During the course of the series, The identity of Masky is later found out to be Tim, a friend of Jay and Alex (one of the main characters and the main victim of the Slenderman during the earlier events of the series) while Hoody's identity is unknown. But it is also seems that Alex, the main character and victim of the Slenderman, is now under the influence of the Slenderman since at one point he tries to kill, as well as get Jay killed while they were both in the present of the Slenderman but this theory is yet to be discussed. Another well known Proxy from a different series named "The Observer", is one of the main antagonist of the ARG series, TribeTwelve. It is unknown of what his main objective is but it seems he is great interest in Noah Maxwell, the main protagonist of the series. Since he normally likes to taunt him, observe and spy on him while he sleeps as well as hack into his account to play mind games to the point of him mocking the death of Noah's Cousin, Milo. Even though he is class as a Proxy, it is known that he also have the ability to manipulate time and space, one of the main abilities of the Slenderman. He is seen is one of the main leaders along with The Slenderman, of the hivemind-like group of proxies called "The Collective" and their main objective is to try to weaken Noah to point where they will force him to join their group or die. Not only they work with as well as for the Slenderman but There are many other members that go by different codenames like The Observer does and one of them is of the one called "The Firebrand". Unlike The Observer who wants Noah to Join the Collective. It is seen that The Firebrand has no objective but in some videos that were hacked by The Observer, it is suggested he is connected to Noah but this is proven when the Firebrand's true identity is in fact Noah from the Future. It is also been revealed that the true identity of The Observer could be Kevin, a close friend of Noah. But as of the other main Collective members identities are still unknown. In the ARG series, DarkHarvest00, the villain known as "KindVonDerRitter/KVDR/Son of The Knight" is seen to be a man who worships the Slenderman as a Higher being/God in order to become a Proxy. This is due to his obsession of the Slenderman throughout the series in which drove him to the point of insanity as well as wearing a mask similar to the Slenderman's face. It is seems he is also a member or the Leader of The Order of Gorr'Rylaehotep, a cult who also worships Slenderman as God and Master, performing sacrifices and gatherings in order to please and gain audience to the Slenderman. The ultimate goal of the Cult is to be taken into a place known as the "Fourth World" where they believe Slenderman originates from, while KVDR wants to become a higher being similar to the Slenderman. The Cult is divided into chapters across America, and are most dense in the east. Their Holy City is the town in New Jersey in which the series takes place. KVDR also operates a blog and an channel based on his own name, to combat and send cryptic messages to the main protagonists of series, Chris and Alex. It is also suggested that the antagonist of the ARG series EverymanHybrid, HABIT. Is a proxy for the Slenderman or a entire different entity fighting with or against the Slenderman, while the creature know as The Rake (Monster originated from the same forums as the Slenderman) is either being controlled by the Slenderman or HABIT. But HABIT being a proxy is yet to be discussed in which is also similar to the main character of the ARG series, MLAndersen0, Michael is seen as a victim to the Slenderman while his Split-Personality and main antagonist of the series, Patrick is seen as being a proxy for the Slenderman. But this theory of Michael/Patrick being a proxy is also yet to be discovered and discussed. Another ARG series, known as MyDarkJournal is mainly about Proxies since the main character and operator of the channel, Victor is in fact a proxy who had no choice but to serve and let the Slenderman take control of his mind as a deal to try and bring back his dead wife. In the short-length Internet film, PROXY: A Slender Man Story. The main character, Vince Wilson is turned into a Proxy at the end of the film after he started to have haunted visions of the Slenderman as well as murdering his girlfriend. In the Video Game, Slender: The Arrival. The main protagonist of the game, Lauren encounters a hooded and masked proxy while making their way through a mining facility. Many players have speculated that this Proxy is Kate, a Victim of the Slender Man who you play as in one of the levels later in the game. While others believe it to be a unseen character named Charlie Matheson, a Boy who seem to went missing before the events of the game who might also be a Slender Man victim. This is seen when the player collects a letter entitled "Charlie Matheson Junior is missing". In the Steam version it's revealed that the Chaser is Kate and the new proxy with a decaying figure is Charlie who somehow ended up as this. Gallery Masky.png|The Masked Man/Masky/Tim from MarbleHornets Hoody.png|The Hooded Person/Hoody from MarbleHornets Observer.png|The Observer from TribeTwelve Firebrand.png|The Firebrand/Future Noah from TribeTwelve KindVonDerRitter.png|KindVonDerRitter from DarkHarvest00 HABITTwitter.jpg|HABIT from EverymanHybrid (Note: This is just it's Twitter page photo not the character) Michael.png|Michael Andersen from The Andersen Journals/MLAndersen0 Patrick Andersen.PNG|Patrick Andersen from The Andersen Journals/MLAndersen0 Victor.png|Victor from MyDarkJournal Vince Wilson.jpg|Vince Wilson from PROXY: A Slender Man Story Proxy.png|Kate as The Proxy from "Slender: The Arrival" The Birdman.png|The Siorai/Birdman from TJAProjects The Antibody.png|The Antibody from OneHundredYardStare Dead Proxy.png|A dead Proxy from 5zer02 Mr Collector.png|Mr Collector from APCollection/HisCollector Faceless Proxy.png|Faceless from APCollection/HisCollector Jackal.png|Shadow of The Jackal from The Dead Is Watching The Collective.png|The Collective from TribeTwelve The Order.png|The Order of Gorr'Rylaehotep from DarkHarvest00 The Observer's Eye.jpg|The Observer's Eye Symbol The Order Emblem.jpg|The Cult of Gorr'Rylaehotep Emblem Proxy.jpg|A default Attire of a Proxy Proxy Mask.jpg|A Normal/Traditional Proxy Mask Proxy Mask 2.jpg|An Alternative Proxy Mask (but all white) Charlie Matherson Jr..jpg|Charlie as a Proxy Category:Cults Category:Minion Category:Criminals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Organization Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Masked Villain Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Tragic Villain Category:Recurring villain Category:Pawns Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Stalkers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Serial Killers Category:Blackmailers Category:Killjoy Category:Gunmen Category:Fighter Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Empowered Villains Category:Murderer Category:Thief Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Kidnapper Category:Brainwashers Category:Humans Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Lawful Evil Category:ARG Villains Category:Monsters Category:Slender Series Villains